Restrored Credits
"Belle" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Chours: The Townspeoples Performed by: Paige O'Hara, Richard White, Jesse Corti "How Does A Moment Last Forever" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Performed by: Paige O'Hara "Belle (Release)" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Performed by: Paige O'Hara "Gaston" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Chours: The Townspeoples Performed by: Richard White, Jesse Corti "Gaston (Release)" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Chours: The Townspeoples Performed by: Richard White, Jesse Corti "Be Our Guest" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Chours: The Objects Performed by: Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury "Days In The Sun" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Chours: The Objects Performed by: Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury "Something There" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Performed by: Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury "Human Again" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Chours: The Objects Performed by: Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury, Jo Anne Worley "Beauty and the Beast" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Performed by: Angela Lansbury "Evermore" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Performed by: Robby Benson "The Mob Song/Kill The Beast" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Chours: The Townspeoples, The Objects Performed by: Richard White, Jesse Corti "Beauty and the Beast (Release)" Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Produced by: Tim Rice Performed by: Disney Chours Restoration Team Sara Duran-Singer Steve Poehlein David Bossert Joe Jiuliano Theo Gluck Kevin Schaffer Robert H. Bagley Post Production Supervisor Cory Hansen Digital Color Timing Supervisor Bruce Tauscher Animation Research Library Lella Smith Fox Carney Ann Hansen Vivian Procopio Tim Campbell Doug Engalla Tamara Khalaf Matt Tsugawa Motion Picture Restoration Lowry Digital Images, A DTS Company Project Managers Ryan Gomez Alexis Ross Line Producers Alan Silvers Amy J. Bailey Custom Software Design Ian Godin Kimball Thurston Restoration Specialists Brook A. Cameron Tim Kiefer Greg Gomberg Reyjna Douglass-Whitman Scotty Lee Martin Sherry G. Price Rebecca Roka Jeff Topping Alexander G. Clifton Donna Dubuc-Curtis Kevin Jaros Javier Lopez Mario H. Martinez Autumn Robertson Erin E. Sumner Martina Wilson Digital Mastering by Techicolor Digital Intermediates A Techicolor® Company Digital Colorlist Timothy Peeler Digital Producer April McMorris Re-recorded at Buena Vista Sound Studios Re-recording Mixers Keith Rogers Terry Porter Recordist Erik Flockoi Digital Film Recording Walt Disney Feature Animation Film and Digital Unit Supervisor Bill Fadness Technical Supervisor Christopher W. Gee Camera Operator John Derderian Coordinator Suzy Zeffren Rauch Special Thanks to Ian Gooding S.J. Bleick Mary M. Hogg Hermann H. Schmidt ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Story: Brenda Chapman Layout: Dan St. Pierre Background: Doug Ball Clean-Up: Vera Lanpher Visual Effects: Scott Santoro Computer Graphics Imagery: Scott F. Johnston Artistic Coordinator RANDY FULLMER Technical Director DOUGLAS LITTLE Production Manager DANA AXELROD Story BURNY MATTINSON BARRY JOHNSON LORNA COOK THOM ENRIQUEZ ANDY GASKILL GARY TROUSDALE JIM CAPOBIANCO KEVIN HARKEY JORGEN KLUBIEN CHRIS SANDERS TOM SITO LARRY LEKER JOE RANFT RICK MAKI ED GOMBERT MARK KAUSLER CHARACTER ANIMATION Supervising Animators ELLEN WOODBURY RANDY CARTWRIGHT DAVID BURGESS ALEX KUPERSHMIDT BARRY TEMPLE MICHAEL SWOFFORD Animators ADRIAN VALLE AGNES DE VERA ALLAN FUENTES ALSTAIRE SARTHOU ALVIN SARTHOU ANGELINA LEGASPI ANNIE CRUZ ARIEL CONSTANTINO ARMAND WONG ASHER SASSIS BELINDA CATIMBANG DANNY ENCABO EMMANUEL CABRERA DANNY WABE DAVID TEMPERANTE GODOFREDO GALUZ GILBERT ATENTO JACQUELINE EVALDEZ JEFFREY CALARANAN SIMON BROWN MANUK CHANG BERNARD DERRIMAN RANDY GLUSAC PIETER LOMMERSE MIKE STAPLETON KEVIN WOTTON SID AHEARNE SIMON ASHTON LILY DELL DICK DUNN WARREN LIANG MAC MONKS KATHIE O'ROURKE GIE SANTOS MYKE SUTHERLAND Animating Assistants CHRIS BAILEY KEN DUNCAN RAUL GARCIA DAVE STEPHAN TROY A. GUSTAFSON TREY FINNEY ERIC WALLS JAMES YOUNG JACKSON JOHN RIPA Rough Inbetweeners ELLIOT M. BOUR ROB CORLEY TOM GATELY MICHAEL GENZ GRANT HIESTAND CRAIG R. MARAS PAUL McDONALD JACQUELINE M. SANCHEZ JOHN RAMIREZ HENRY SATO, JR. LITO TAMAYO LITZ CONSTANTINO MA ELIZA S. ALMEIDA MARICAL ZOSIMO MARITES MENDOZA CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Supervising Character Lead: VERA LANPHER Key Assistants TONY ANSELMO ALLISON PROUT-HOLLEN LINDY CATCHLOVE MICHAEL COMINO IAN YOUNG BERNARD DERRIMAN JIE YUAN ANNA DIMEZZA SID AHEARNE RANDY GLUSAC KAY-JANINE SVORONOS CHRIS WAHL Assistants INNA CHON KENT HOLADAY DANA M. REEMES KAREN ROSENFIELD PEGGY McEWEN SEAN ASPINALL DOMINIQUE AUDARD SUE TANNER JANINE DAWSON MAX GUNNER SUK-HEE PARKS ELI BRAGA ANTHONY QUELCH ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN MIKE AMANDY MYLENE SAPALO NELSON CORTEZ PONG BERNARDO RAMIL DELA CRUZ MAURO DI CONSTANZO RICHARD PACE Breakdown BEVERLY ADAMS ROBERT ESPANTO DOMINGO JANE MISEK KENNETH KINOSHITA MARY MEASURES CHERYL POLAKOW DANIEL JAMES GALIEOTE Inbetweeners FE VENTURA MARTIN DINGLE-WALL DORIAN REID JEANETTE IMER IAN YOUNG KEVIN COMTY CELINE ESNAULT BEN LEE ROGER CLARKE VISUAL EFFECTS ANIMATION Supervising Effects Animation: JOHN McKIMSON Effects Animators DORSE LANPHER TED C.KIERSCEY ED COFFEY CHRISTINE BLUM MAURO MARESSA TOM HUSH ALLEN BLYTH JOEY MILDENBERGER EUSEBIO TORRES STEVE MOORE MARLON WEST GARRETT WREN CHRIS JENKINS DAVE BOSSERT CGI Effects Supervisor: MATT JONES CGI Effects Animation: SEAN ASPINALL MICHAEL EVANS Key Assistant Effects Animators CYNTHIA NEILL-KNIZEK MABEL GESNER JOHN TUCKER STEVE STARR Assistant Effects Animators DAN LUND JAZNO FRANCOEUR DANIEL E. WANKET MARK BARROWS JOSEPH CHRISTOPHER PEPE TONY WEST GRAHAM WOODS MICHAEL G. DUHATSCHEK COLBERT FENNELLY KRISTINE BROWN Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners GEOFFREY C. EVERTS KRISTINE HUMBER ELIZABETH HOLMES JOHN E. HAILEY MICHAEL CADWALLADER-JONES JAMES GOSS PHIL VIGIL PAITOON RATANASIRINTRAWOOT JOHN DAVID THORTON STELLA P. ARBELAEZ KANG TAE KIM LAYOUT Key Layout/Workbook MITCHELL BERNAL FRED CRAIG GUY DEEL JEFF DICKSON ED GHERTNER TOM HUMBER TOM SHANNON LORENZO MARTINEZ ALLEN TAM TANYA WILSON JENNIFER CHIAO-LIN YUAN Layout Assistants TIM CALLAHAN CYNTHIA IGNACIO MARK KALESNIKO RICK MOORE SAMUEL JOSEPH MICHLAP DAVID MARTIN JOHN PUGLISI KENNETH SPIRDUSO DOUG WALKER SHERILAN WEINHART Blue Sketch MADLYN O'NEILL LAURIE SACKS JOANNE TZUANOS BACKGROUND Background Artists DON MOORE GREGORY ALEXANDER DROLETTE KATHY ALTIERI SERGE MICHAELS DEBBIE DU BOIS SUNNY APINCHAPONG MICHAEL HUMPHRIES PHILIP PHILLIPSON BARRY ATKINSON DAN COOPER NATALIE FRANSCIONI-KARP KEVIN TURCOTTE THOMAS WOODINGTON DAVID McCAMLEY DOMINICK R. DOMINGO CHARLES VOLLMER BARRY R. KOOSER BROOKS CAMPBELL PATRICIA PALMER-PHILLIPSON RICHARD SLUITER Key Assistant Backgrounds/Digital Paintiers BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW Background Assistants PAUL PATTIE HELEN STEELE FELICE FERRER GEORGE HUMPHREY KEN WRIGHT MILANA BORKERT YOSH BARRY NICK PILL KEVIN WOTTON BRUCE PEDERSEN DAVID SKINNER MARGARET PARKES KEVIN SPILL KELLY BAIGENT Scene Planning Supervisor: ANN TUCKER Animation Check Supervisor: JANET BRUCE Color Models Supervisor: KAREN COMELLA Ink and Paint Manager: GRETCHEN MASCHMEYER ALBRECHT Paint/Final Check Supervisor: HORTENSIA M. CASAGRAN Digitizing Camera Supervisor: ROBYN L. ROBERTS Camera Manager: JOE JIULIANO Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit Layout: ROBERT WALKER Background: ROBERT E. STANTON Clean-Up: RUBEN PROCOPIO Visual Effects: JEFF DUTTON Florida Production Manager: DON WALTERS Additional Story Material J.T. ALLEN GEORGE SCRIBNER MIGUEL TEJADA-FLORES JENNY TRIPP BOB TZUDIKER CHRIS VOGLER KIRK WISE NONI WHITE Visual Development/Character Design HANS BACHER JEAN GILLMORE JOE GRANT MICHAEL HODGSON LISA KEENE SUE C. NICHOLS BRUCE ZICK MEL SHAW BOB SMITH RYAN ANTHONY WILLIAM AUSTIN HOLLY FORSYTH SHARON FORWARD Additional Visual Development DON MACKINNON THERESA PETTENGILL DAVID PRINCE DEBRA PUGH LARRY SCHOLL MARTY WARNER WENDELL WASHER PHIL WEINSTEIN Additional Visual Development DON MACKINNON THERESA PETTENGILL DAVID PRINCE DEBRA PUGH LARRY SCHOLL MARTY WARNER WENDELL WASHER PHIL WEINSTEIN Additional Animation PHIL YOUNG CHRIS WAHL BRAD KUHA DICK DUNN DOUG FRANKEL JEAN MOREL MARK KOETSIER ALEX WILLIAMS RANDY HAYCOCK JOE EKERS MICHAEL CEDENO DALE BAER LORNA COOK Additional Layout YOSH BARRY JOSEROEHL DE GUZMAN MARIBETH DELA CRUZ NICK PILL DAVID SKINNER WEYLEN TSENG Key Assistant Layout and Design: MAC GEORGE Key Assistant Layout: MICHAEL O'MARA Key Layout Design: WALLACE WILLIAMSON COLETTE VAN MIERLO DAVID GARDNER Prop Design: MARTY WARNER Additional Backgrounds FELICE FERRER-BURTON BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PETER SGRO Key Background Stylists DANILO DE ASIS JUNE MICU DONNA PRINCE Additional Effects Animators ROWENA HAMLYN DARREN KEATING JULIE PHELAN ADAM PHILLIPS Additional Clean-Up Animation Supervising Character Lead: ALEX TOPETE Key Assistants PHILIP S. BOYD JESUS CORTES RAY HARRIS TAMARA LUSHER MONICA MURDOCK ERIC PIGORS Assistants VINCENT SIRACUSANO YUNG SOO KIM GREG FARRUGIA MICHAEL COMINO JOHN HORVATH GUY PASCOE Breakdown NOREEN BEASLEY WILL HUNEYCUTT DAVE RECINOS Inbetweeners RACHEL R. BIBB PAULO R. ALVARADO ERNEST KEEN TOM LABAFF SAMANTHA LAIR PHIL NOTO LON SMART Animation and Timing Directors BARBARA DOURMASHKIN-CASE JANG-GILL KIM Character Sculptures: KENT MELTON Computer Animation GREGORY GRIFFITH LINDA BEL Computer Animation Software KIRAN BHAKTA JOSHI MARY JANE "M.J." TURNER Inbetweener Trainees DOMINIC M. CAROLA LELAND J. HEPLER LISA G. LANYON RUSSELL LINGO MICHAEL D. MATTESI KEVIN PROCTOR TERESA QUEZADA MARC SMITH TONY STANLEY MICHAEL STOCKER DARREN R. WEBB JANE ZHAO Assistant Production Managers Story/Sweatbox: HOLLY E. BRATTON Editorial: LISA M. SMITH Layout: PATRICIA HICKS Animation: DOROTHY L. McKIM Clean-Up: LONI BECKNER BLACK Effects/CGI: KIRK BODYFELT Color Models: CATHY LAWRENCE Backgrounds/Animation Check: KARENNA MAZUR CAPS & Retakes: MICHAEL "TONY" MEAGHER Florida Layout/Background: PAUL STEELE Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: CHRIS HECOX Pre-Production Manager: DOROTHY L. McKIM Production Coordinators Animation/Effects: MATT GARBERA Clean-Up: JEANIE LYND SORENSON Scene Planning ANNAMARIE COSTA JOHN CUNNINGHAM TOM BAKER MARY LESCHER MARK EVANS FERNANDO LETTERI CHARLIE LUCE ELIAS MACUTE Scene Planning Assistant: DONNA WEIR Animation Checking CYNTHIA GOODE KAREN HEPBURN KAREN S. PAAT GARY SHAFER MAVIS SHAFER BARBARA WILES AMANDA ALLEN CHRIS O'CONNOR Animation Checking Trainees: ALBERT F. MOORE VICTORIA WINNER NOVAK Color Models PENNY COULTER ANN SORENSEN IRMA CARTAYA Color Key Stylist: NANCY ULENE Assistant Color Model Mark-Up Supervisor: RHONDA L. HICKS Color Model Mark-Up CINDY FINN DEBRA Y. SIEGEL DAVID J. ZYWICKI Digitizing Mark-Up: GINA WOOTTEN Digitizing Camera Operators KENT GORDON TINA BALDWIN JO ANN BREUER KAREN N. CHINA LYNNETTE E. CULLEN GARETH FISHBAUGH MICHAEL McFERREN DAVID J. ROWE X-Sheeting and Scanning EDGAR DELACRUZ AGNES FORSTER KRIS GARDINER ANGEL GILL KANE LATTY STEVEN MARTIN HELEN ORTH Assistant Paint Supervisors: BARBARA LYNN HAMANE KAREN L. HUDSON GRACE H. SHIRADO Paint Mark-Up BETH ANN McCOY-GEE IRMA VELEZ KARAN J. LEE-STORR Painting CARMEN SANDERSON KIRK AXTELL II PHYLLIS BIRD RUSSELL BLANDINO JOEY CALDERON OFRA CALDERON SHERRIE CUZZORT FLORIDA D'AMBROSIO ROBERT DETTLOFF PHYLLIS ESTELLE FIELDS PAULINO LESLIE HINTON STEVIE HIRSCH DAVID KARP ANGELIKA KATZ RANDY McFERRON KAREN LYNNE NUGENT HARLENE MEARS BILL OHANESIAN LEYLA AMARO PELAEZ BRUCE PHILLIPSON FUMIKO R. SOMMER S. ANN SULLIVAN ROXANNE M. TAYLOR BRITT VANDERNAGEL SUSAN WILEMAN Digital Ink and Paint Crew JAY BARRET MARGARET FORBES JUSTIN IMHOFF ELIZBAETH JAMSEK ANIA KORNACKI MICHELLE LINDNER MURRAY SWIFT PAM DAMIEL LISA HUGHES JUNG IM YU DANUTA JELENKOWSKA SONJA KOZLOWSKI CONNIE SCHIMPL GEORGE TURNURE Final Check JANETTE HULETT MONICA MARROQUIN TERI N. McDONALD SASKIA RAEVOURI Compositing Assistant Supervisor: JAMES "J.R." RUSSELL Compositing Operators SHANNON FALLIS-KANE DOLORES POPE MARK EVANS FERNANDO LETTERI CHARLIE LUCE ELIAS MACUTE Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor: CHRISTOPHER GEE CHUCK WARREN CHRISTINE BECK RON JACKSON BRANDY HILL Animation Camera Operators JOHN AARDAL ANDREW SIMMONS GARY W. SMITH Casting by BRIAN CHAVANNE Music Supervision by: HANS ZIMMER Music Recorded and Mixed by: JAY RIFKIN Music Recorded at: MEDIA VENTURES (USA) TODD A-O SCORING (USA) ANGEL STUDIOS (UK) BOP STUDIOS (South Africa) Supervising Music Editor: ADAM MILO SMALLEY Additional Song Arrangement: BRUCE FOWLER DANNY TROOB PAUL BOGAVE Additional Vocal Arrangement: BRUCE FOWLER BOBBI PAGE MARK MANCINA Score Conducted by: NICK GLENNIE-SMITH Score Orchestrations: BRUCE FOWLER Additional Orchestrations: LADD McINTOSH YVONNE MORIARTY Vocal Contractors: TONIA DUVALL MBONGENI NGEMA BOBBI PAGE ALFIE SILAS Music Production Assistance by: NICO GOLFAR (USA) MAGGIE RODFORD (UK) ERIC STARK (South Africa) Assistants to Hans Zimmer: CHRISTOPHER WARD MITCHELL LAMM ANTONIA BOGDANOVICH Orchestra Contractor: REGGIE WILSON Orchestra Copyist: DOMINIC FIDELIBUS Production Assistants LESLEY ADDARIO CATHERINE ALEXANDER KAREN N. AUSTIN CARL CANGA CYNDEE LARAE HEIMBUCH CLIFF FREITAS JAI ANTHONY LEWIS HUSBAND PAUL S.D. LANUM DENISE M. MITCHELL FRANCINE MITROFAN JOE MORRIS SYLVIA SANCHEZ BETHANN SCHULKE ROCKY SMITH SHELLY STO CKING JEFFREY VAN TUYL Assistant to the Producer: PATTI CONKLIN Production Secretaries: MICHAEL KATHLEEN O'MARA BARBARA J. POIRIER Baer Production Manager: CRAIG SOST Production Accountant: L.J. VAN CLEAVE Assistant Production Accountant: SALLY CATIC Florida Production Accountant: GLEN GAGNON ADR Voice Casting: BARBARA HARRIS Additional Voices CATHY CAVADINI JUDI DURAND DAAMEN KRALL DAVID McCHAREN LINDA PHILLIPS PHIL PROCTOR DAVID RANDOLPH LACEY CHABERT CAM CLARKE EDWARD HIBBERT MICHELLE HORN RYAN O'DONOHUE ROBIN FRIZZELL MEREDITH SCOTT LYNN LISA LONG ADRIENNE HAMPTON SETH ISLER RICHARD SINCLAIR TECHNOLOGY CGI Coordinator: MARYANN McLEOD Computer Animation Production Software: PAUL YANOVER Production Computer Systems: DEAN SCHILLER Computer Graphics Imagery: EDWARD KUMMER Technical Facilities and Hardware: DAVE INGLISH Software Engineering: DAVID F. WOLF Technology/Florida: ENRIQUE SANTOS Digital and Technical Manager: DAN FORSTER Systems Manager: MARTIN CADEN Assistant Systems Manager: MICHAEL NG Digital Matte Cutter GREG FARRUGIA Digital Camera Opreator: JOE BARREIROS Manager, Digital Production: KAREN FERGUSON Assistant Technical Director: KIMBERLY ROSE Senior Systems Administrator: JOE DAVENPORT Supervisor, Digital Background Color Correction: ERNEST PAVA Scanner: DAVID DIMATTEO Technology Development and Support JEFF ALDEN RAUL ANAYA MICHAEL BOLDS CAROL J. CHOY EARL COFFMAN DAVID COONS MICHAEL R. FODOR RANDY FUKUDA TAD GIELOW MARK W. GILICINSKI BILL JAMES BRUCE HATAKEYAMA KEVIN E. KEECH MARK R. KIMBALL R. TODD KING EDWIN R. LEONARD BRAD LOWMAN TONY MATTHEWS THOMAS MOORE, JR. JACK MULEADY ALAN A. PATEL MARTY PRAGER MIKE PURVIS CARLOS QUINONEZ JOHN STIMSON PHILLIP WANGENHEIM SCOTT S. TEREK WARREN LEE THERIOT LAWRENCE CHAI MICHAEL SULLIVAN MARK M. TOKUNAGA Additional CGI Animation STEVE GOLDBERG ROB BEKUHRS SANDRA M. GROENEVELD JAMES TOOLEY Additional CGI Software: MARCUS HOBBS PIXAR THOMAS HAHN PETER NYE MICHAEL A. SHANTZIS EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Editor: IVAN BILANCIO Animation Editor: JIM MELTON Avid Editors: MARGI HOY, PETER JENNINGS First Assistant Editor: PATSY BOUGÉ Assistant Editors: JACQUELINE KINNEY DEBORAH BEVILLE Presentation Assistant Editor: DARREN HOLMES Florida Editorial Staff: BETH STEGMAIER KAT CONNOLLY Post Production Supervisor: STEPHEN SWOFFORD Post Production Coordinators P. J. AMINPOUR CHRISTOPHER LONGO ANDREW SORCINI Post Production Manager: SARA DURAN Post Production Administrator: JEANNINE BERGER Post Production Audio Facility: SKYWALKER SOUND Post Production Facility: LASER-PACIFIC Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California Re-recorded at: BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS Rerecording Mixers: TERRY PORTER, C.A.S. MEL METCALFE DAVID J. HUDSON Sound Effects by: WEDDINGTON PRODUCTIONS, INC. Supervising Sound Editors: RICHARD L. ANDERSON, M.P.S.E. MARK MANGINI Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: RICHARD CORWIN Special Sound Effects: JOHN POSPISIL Sound Effects Editors: MICHAEL CHOCK JAMES CHRISTOPHER, M.P.S.E. PAUL J. BEROLZHEIMER Dialogue Editor: R.J. KIZER Foley Editor: DON LEE JORGENSEN ADR Supervisor: VICTOR GARCIA ADR Editor: ANDREW PATTERSON Assistant Sound Editor: RALPH STUART Sound Effects Librarian: STEVE LEE Foley by: WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS Foley Artists: JOHN ROESCH HILDA HODGES Dubbing Recordist: JEANETTE BROWNING PDL: JUDY NORD Original Dialogue Recording: DOC KANE Additional Dialogue Recorded by VINCE CARO WELDON BROWN ANDREW MORRIS STEVE HELLABY Live-Action Models ADAM AGARDY ADAM HALL TIM INGERSOLL AUDRI PHILLIPS FRED BUNTING RACHEL HANSON Choreographers CASEY RICK MCCANN SATY RAGHAVACHART Live-Action Reference ROBERTO CALVO GUTHRIE HENNESSEY CRAIG NEWMAN BILL SENSHEN GRAZIA COMO DALE ALAN HOYT Live-Action Video Crew HOYT NG JONATHAN SIMONOFF SEAN GREER BRIAN IMMEL EDUARDO OBOZA GIGI YATES Black and White Processing: JOE PARRA JOHN WHITE Color Timer: DALE GRAHN Telecine Colorist: SKIP KIMBALL Negative Cutters: MARY BETH SMITH RICK MacKAY Projection: DON HENRY Title Design: BURKE MATTSSON SUSAN BRADLEY Titles and Opticals by: BUENA VISTA IMAGING Digital Film Services: DIGITAL FILMWORKS, INC. Digital Ink and Paint Software: TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES Prints by: TECHNICOLOR® Produced and Distributed on: EASTMAN FILM Special Thanks to DAVE ALLEN CRAIG COCHRAN YI-PING HSU NORLANI PIEPRZYCA IRWIN AQUINO DIMNA CONTRERAS CARRIE BUTLER NATASHA KHABAROVA JOHN VARLEY IRIS CONTRERAS RICHARD LEE ANTIA WEAVER RICH CISNEROS DAMON GARRETT CAROL MARSHALL MARIANNA VUSIM MARYLYN FRIEDMAN TOMMY BACORN ANGELA LEPTIO SHELLEY PAGE JIM CONRADS BRIAN KOONCE O'MATT CONNELL CAPRICE RIDGEWAY Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Pictures SHARON MORRILL ROBINOV Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder BECKY MANCUSO-WINDING The Producers wish to thank the artists and animators of the original motion picture for their guidance, inspiration and support. The sign are registered trademarks and service marks of: Children's Television Workshop. Category:Credits